The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia strumosa×Nemesia fruticans and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Innemblora’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim and Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright and freely branching Nemesia plants with good summer garden performance.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2011 in Heidesheim, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia strumosa identified as code number N 05 82-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia fruticans identified as code number N 04 46-48, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Heidesheim, Germany in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since September, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.